Pumpkin
'''Pumpkin '''is the prim and lady-like puppy that belongs to Cinderella, given to her by the Prince during their anniversary. Pumpkin's color scheme is white and blue, with huge amounts of silver. Her heart-paw print is blue and on her upper left leg. Pumpkin is voiced by Nicole Oliver. Personality There's nothing more Pumpkin loves then to attend fancy balls and twirl and dance about! Appearance Pumpkin is a little white poodle dog with pearl-blue eyes and a brown nose. Her hair consists of puffed bangs, and a puffy tail with a slight curl on the end. Her ears are also puffed, and all of her hair has a very pale pink fade in it. She wears a fancy silver crown that resembles Cinderella's carriage with blue gems decorating it, blue earrings, a blue collar with pearl studs and a big blue and silver piece, and a big blue shimmering ribbon on her tail. Quotes *"Can you help me get ready for the royal ball?" Merchandise *Pamper Me Pretty Pumpkin. Comes with a big Pumpkin plush with furry ears/hair, and tail. She has many accessories consisting of a translucent blue hair curler, two silver clips with blue hair attached, four color change blue hair clips, two blue bows, a silver and blue gem tiara, and a translucent light blue hair brush. When the brush is used on the hair it will change colors. *Beauty and Bliss Pumpkin Playset. Comes with a pink furry tailed pumpkin dressed in a blue dress, a small powder blue brush, a powder blue eye mask, a picture of Pumpkin and Cinderella, a translucent blue glass slipper bed, a translucent blue bowl, and a smaller object that looks like a sheet of stickers. *Furry Tail Friends Pumpkin. Comes with a blue and silver brush and a blue furry tailed Pumpkin. *Talking and Singing Collectables Pumpkin. Comes with a blue furry tail and a powder blue and silver themed brush. *Pillow Pets *Wiggle and Wag Doll * Glitzy Glitter Friends * AirWalker® Balloon Buddy * Cinderella and Pumpkin Palace Pet Doll and Figure Set. Trivia *Out of the dogs, Pumpkin seems to be the most popular, along with being one of the most popular pets out of them all. *Ironically for being named Pumpkin, she doesn't have an orange theme. Her name probably comes from Cinderella's Pumpkin carriage, which was white when transformed. * Favorites: sweets, being at the royal ball, dressing up, dancing *Her favorite color is possibly blue. *She looks somewhat like Cinderella. * She doesn't let anyone hold her execpt Cinderella. Gallery PumpkinCinder.png PumpkinFurryTail.png PumpkinSet.png PumpkinSing.png PumpkinStory.png PumpkinStuffedDoll.png Cinderella_pumpkin.jpg Mzl_riqvbtxu_1136x1136-75.jpg Pumpkin3.png Pumpkin-Palace-Pets.png StorybookPumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin's Book Pumpkin01.png 8db7fbc2828bd538a34ed36c8a75e39dfbed5027.png cinderella.jpg Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-disney-princess-34879139-320-480.jpg 9781484711767_01_480x480-75.jpg 9781484711767_03_480x480-75.jpg|Pumpkin with Prince Charming Pumpkin 1.png 21331_21294_21335_20520_20520x.jpg|Build-A-Bear Pumpkin Pumpkin 2.png Pumpkin 3.png 1631570215_640.jpg|Disney Palace Pets Magic Dance Pumpkin 517dozF18HL.jpg|Pumpkin's Chapter Book Pumpkin 4.png Pumpkin with Gus.png|Pumpkin with Gus Pumpkin with Jaq and Bibiddy.png|Pumpkin with Gus, Jaq and Bibiddy maxres default.jpg Pumpkin 5.png|In her New outfit 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Pumpkin.png Pillow Pets 11 Palace Pet - Pumpkin.jpg|Pillow Pets Pumpkin cindy_pumpkin.png cindy_pumpkin2.png pumpkinflwrsq.png pumpkinlacecircle.png pumpkinpawsweet.png pumpkinpillow.png 0bff1e079b15230c5002c03ddf298212eb4ba731.jpg Disney Princess Palace Pets - Cinderella's Puppy, Pumpkin Wiggle and Wag Doll.jpg|Disney Princess Palace Pets - Cinderella's Puppy, Pumpkin Wiggle and Wag Doll Pumpkin the Puppy for Cinderella.png|Pumpkin's Purse Book 61VHmJ-SbGL._SL1000_.jpg|Glitzy Glitter Friends: Pumpkin 51oNNCN5SmL.jpg|AirWalker® Balloon Buddy: Pumpkin 61qdqTVRdBL._SL1000_.jpg|Cinderella and Pumpkin Palace Pet Doll and Figure Set Category:Dogs Category:Blue Category:White Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Cinderella